


Graveyard Cop

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [16]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but in the cematary oo, saving your ass by sucking some dick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: Nathan, while patrolling the cemataries for criminals, happens across Graverobber. Who promptly offers some services in exchange for his life.





	Graveyard Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Look man idk im horny for Dilfs also i couldnt think of a good title just..enjoy

Roti had sent him here, whilst the police were normally how he dealt with grave robbing he seemed to have decided a more subtle route was best for catching these criminals. 

Nathan was annoyed, he was the Repo man for gods sake, not some fucking cop. It wasn't news to anyone that Amber could bribe the cops with her body or her money into not arresting or killing her drug dealers but surely Roti had enough men to use someone else. 

He could see, he begrudgingly supposed as he patrolled the seemingly endless forest of headstones, that Roti could use him being the repo man as an excuse to kill the grave robbers with some throwaway line about them owing money. No one would look into it, and no one would care seeing as they were typically drug dealers and rats. Besides that, Roti knew he felt nothing for Amber and she couldn't bribe him. 

As her perused the decaying cemetery wishing he was home again with Shiloh, he heard scurrying and a strange hissing noise. Whipping around he snuck towards were he'd heard the noise, quickly and quietly 

Crouched over a body that he'd excavated from it's tomb was a long haired man in a equally long coat. He had needles and was clearly extracting ingredients for zydrate. Nathan watched him only long enough to make certain that's what he was doing and snuck up close enough to touch him. 

Nathan grabbed the man by his arm and yanked him into a standing position, scalpel in hand ready to slice the man's throat, feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline when it came to killing that made his job almost bearable. But he stopped.

The man seemed a little startled but once he realized who nathan was he smiled almost joyfully and somewhat sinisterly. 

“well Hello dear Repo Man,” the man grinned, “going to slit my throat?” 

Nathan had no idea how to respond to this, when anyone else recognized him, or rather his costume, the typical response was panic, bargaining, or a few times a resigned sort of acceptance knowing they weren't getting away. However, this sort of glee and cockiness was strange. 

“well are you going to?” he inquired again, nathan shaking himself slightly and holding the scalpel to his throat. “might i beg for my life Mr Repo man?” 

Nathan was baffled, but tried to regain his aura of power, not about to let this lowlife of a man talk circles around him.

“you can beg but i'm not letting you go.” he growled, altering his voice to be lower and to disguise himself. 

“oh i think you might. Nathan.” the man grinned, had nathan not been wearing his disguise his jaw would have dropped. “i'm sure you're surprised i know who you are, i know a lot of things about you.”

“that doesn't matter.” nathan said trying desperately to stay in control of the situation. “you're dead meat.” he pushed the blade closer to the man's neck, and for the first time the man seemed a little uneasy.

“now, now mr Repo Man you don't want to do that quite yet,” his grin faltered and he tried to back away slightly but nathan held him tight. “i think..perhaps i could convince you to let me go if i..do you a favor,” 

“you seem to know so much about me, i think you know begging and bribery won't get you anywhere,” nathan hissed, blood dribbling from the cut he was leaving on the man's throat. 

“well..usually yes but i'm not offering what you're usually offered,” the man winced but attempted to remain calm. “you don't need money or..or drugs or anything of that nature but..”

“but what? I don't need anything your offering.” nathan scoffed. “you're a criminal, a lowly thief, and i plan to make quick work of you and head home.” 

“well i'm still standing aren't i? Why don't you put that away and we can just talk like Men” the man said with regained confidence, though nathan had no clue where it came from. Still, he was curious and pulled the scalpel away from his throat, but still holding onto his shoulder so he couldn't run off.

“I prefer the title Graverobber, not ‘lowly thief’” he stated “surely as you prefer ‘Repo Man’ and not ‘murderer’” 

“do you want a slit throat?” nathan growled and Graverobber balked.

“i'm just saying no one should be named by their ah..crimes yes?” Graverobber offered, “anyways, i know this is a longshot but really, you have no reason to kill me, you could always go back to Roti and report nothing unusual.”

“and why would i do that?” 

“well i could always do you a few favors, “ Graverobber’s voice lowered and a sort of sultry look crossed his face, “i'm sure you've been lonely with only your child, and Roti and his spawn always on your tail, don't you need some time to unwind?” 

Now, this was not the first time a victim had offered sexual favors in exchange for their life, nathan had always turned them down as for one thing GeneCo had files on them and the organs they'd needed and for another nathan had sworn off those kinds of desires after Marni’s death. However, Graverobber was different, Roti really wouldn't know if he'd been here or not. He could let this man go. Surely he was tired of Roti guilting him with Marni’s death for the past ten or so years, and he surely was tired of the Largo siblings. This small gesture of letting Graverobber go was some kind of rebellion against the man that had a sort of iron grip on Nathans life. 

As for the favors…

Well he couldn't just let this man go without consequence. 

Besides that, Graverobber was, admittedly, attractive. Long hair, strong jaw and eyes the glinted with mischief. Not to mention his smooth voice.

“well, perhaps if you can actually make it worth my time. I might let you go. I doubt it, but i'll let you give it a try.” nathan growled again, something coming over him when he saw the glee in the other man's face, both encouraging and infuriating. 

He shoved Graverobber to his knees, hand gripping his hair and forcing him to look upward. 

“stay put.” he held the scalpel millimeters from his eye and proceeded to remove his mask, coat and gloves, laying them over a headstone. 

“you've got five minutes or i gut you.” nathan threatened, not interested in fucking around and hoping to intimidate Graverobber somewhat. 

“i think that's more than enough time, at least to convince you not to kill me.” Graverobber smirked leaning forward, both his hands finding nathans thighs, caressing and groping at them sort of rubbing his face into his crotch. Nathan clenched his teeth and let out a huff but not much more so as not to encourage the other man too much, though he almost he wanted to. 

Graverobber unashamed at all about his predicament seemed to spread his legs some as he groped at Nathan, not exactly touching himself, though one of his hands found their was to his own thigh, gripping it as he decided not to waste anymore time and pulled out nathand cock. 

Now, nathan never thought of himself as exactly well endowed but perhaps that was simply because experience in his youth had been littered with much more impressive men. Graverobber however, seemed to find him almost intimidating, as something like hesitance crossed his face, if only for a moment. 

“well, i didn't expect that even from you.” Graverobber smirked and nathan, trying not to let his face redden though he could feel it, pressed the scalpel to his throat. “hey now it was just a complement.” 

Graverobber leaned in and sucked on the head of his cock, one hand reaching up to stroke him and slowly push more of it into his mouth. He was teasing, hoping to get something clearly, nathan knew this game and frankly was almost excited to be on this end of it. He let him continue, twisting his hand and bobbing his head gently as though he was somewhat unsure of what to do, though it was obvious he was bluffing. After a minute or so of this nathan was tired and getting impatient, he pulled Graverobbers hand away, gripped his hair, and forced himself all the way down his throat. Groaning softly at the sensation. 

Graverobber choked and grunted, his face flushing and eyes watering as he adjusted as quickly as possible before nathan repeated choking him. He was gorgeous, the saliva in his mouth making it alot easier to fuck his face and a sort of bliss in his expression that was unexpected but beautiful nonetheless. Nathan saw him try and reach to get himself off and pulled him off his cock momentarily to push the scalpel against his jugular.

“don't. You're doing me a favor remember?” nathan hissed and Graverobber nodded, nathan could tell his threat had aroused him even more though. 

“sorry sir i-” 

“shut up.” nathan interrupted him and choked him on his cock again, this time actual tears rolled down his face and it was obviously difficult for him to breathe. There were no protests to this however as Graverobber simply did his best to accommodate. 

While nathan was making a point to stay quiet, just in case someone else was lurking in this graveyard, Graverobber was not. Making a scene out of choking himself and groaning with enjoyment and need. Though nathan almost wanted to tell him to knock it off, it was far to enjoyable.

Everything in fact, was too enjoyable, and nathan wanted this to last alot longer than it was going to. All he could do was yank graverobbers hair harder and forced himself down his throat more aggressively. Graverobber seemed to appreciate it, actively moaning and moving his hips as though desperate for contact that nathan wasn't going to give him. Something about the image of this pretty lowlife of a man begging without words to be fucked by someone who actively threatened to kill him was too much. Nathan groaned and growled as he came, holding the other man's head in place so he had no choice but to swallow. He pulled away a moment after to look at the scene before him. 

Graverobber panted, tongue out looking like an absolute whore, very visibly aroused himself and nathan suspected he'd enjoyed it alot more than just as a way to save his skin. He zipped and buttoned his pants up again and considered, or at least pretended to consider, if he should actually let this man go. Really he'd already decided but keeping Graverobber on his toes was entertaining, watching his face grinning with pride but just barely hiding a layer of fear. 

“get out of here, and if i catch you here again you'll have to do a lot more than that to escape with your life.” nathan snarled, Graverobber scrambling to his feet and bowing almost reverently.

“thank you Mr Repo Man, perhaps ill have to take you up on that offer.” he chuckled before scooping up his previously abandoned needles and disappearing into a tunnel in a rotting mausoleum. 

Nathan turned on his heel gathering his uniform and getting out of the graveyard as quickly as possible. Nervous suddenly about being caught. Half of him thinking of the lie he'd have ro tell Roti, the other half almost desperate to see the Graverobber again, imagining the other things he could do to him, somehow it being more forbidden than his job as a killer, and unable to get the image of the handsome grinning man on his knees eager to take whatever he was given out of his head.


End file.
